


Cold Day, Warm Hearts

by icandrawamoth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2016 [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi is my shy awkward son but he knows what he wants, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fade to Black, Flirting, Hoth, M/M, Teasing, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Bodhi is determined to help Cassian warm up after a patrol on Hoth.





	

Bodhi is waiting outside the tauntaun pen when Cassian returns from his patrol. Cassian would smile at him if his teeth weren't chattering too much to make it impossible.

Bodhi notices immediately, frowning. “You look cold.”

Cassian barks a laugh and stutters, “It is an ice planet.”

“A sick Rebel isn't going to help anyone,” Bodhi declares. “We need to get you warmed up.”

Cassian raises an eyebrow at the declarative tone, playing along as Bodhi takes his arm and drags him down the hall toward their quarters. “Did you have something in mind?” There's a pink tinge taking shape in Bodhi's cheeks, quite different from the flush of cold in Cassian's, that tells him the answer is yes.

The door to their quarters slides open, and Bodhi pushes Cassian inside before sealing it again. “Off,” he declares, pulling at the intelligence officer's heavy coat.

Cassian doesn't move, a grin starting to form on his now-thawing facial muscles. “That won't exactly make me warmer.”

Bodhi glares at him, the color in his cheeks deepening, refusing to answer as his own fingers go to work on Cassian's various zippers and buttons and ties. Cassian chuckles, finally joining in – though his shaking fingers don't have much of an effect. Soon enough, they have his heavy-duty cold weather gear off, but Bodhi's hands are still moving, trying to pull of his base layer of clothes.

“Something you wanna tell me?” Cassian teases, raising his arms over his head so the other man can pull of his shirt.

“Body heat will warm you up fastest,” Bodhi says defiantly. “I'm trying to help.”

“And there may be a little something in it for you,” Cassian laughs. All he has left is his long underwear, and he looks up at Bodhi as he slides his thumbs under the waistband. “I'm sensing a bit of an equality issue here.”

Bodhi's blush covers his entire face now, but he's determined. It's the work of only a few moments before he's stropped to his undergarments as well.

Cassian grins. “That's better. Now...” He strips himself the rest of the way and helps Bodhi do the same. “I believe I was promised a warm-up?”

Bodhi grins and takes his hand, pulling him toward the bed and a most welcoming pile of thick furs.


End file.
